The Precious One
by kirausa
Summary: Why is Mikan getting smarter! Find out why...
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Gakuen Alice is NOT mine. It is Tachibana Higuchi-sama's.

* * *

The Precious One

Chapter 1 : The Unpredictable Girl

"Uhhh…" Why does that Jin-Jin give me so much home work?!" Says Mikan to herself, staring at the pile of math homeworks that Jinno-sensei gave her as a punishment. It is really difficult so she ran off to find Hotaru and asked her about the homework. And Mikan found Hotaru in the laboratory.

"Hotaruuuuu! Please help me solve these ques…." Before she can finish her sentences, Hotaru shoots her with the Baka Gun.

"Even if I teach you a thousand times, you'll still don't understand it." So she went off with her scooter.

"Ouch… That hurts…. Ah, IInchou! I want to ask you these questions…"

"Gomen Mikan-chan! I'm really busy with these papers Narumi-sensei gave me… perhaps I can teach you later…. Gomen!" Yuu answered with a sorry looking in his eyes.

"It's okay IInchou! I can ask Ruka about this! Bye!" So she hunted for Ruka. And she found him in the forest.

"Ruka-pyon! Can you teach me these math problems?"

"Sorry Sakura-san, these animals wanted me to sing…" Yes, there is a lot of animals. A squirrel and two mice on his head, his rabbit on his hand, a bird in each shoulder, and big animals like horses, pigs, sheeps, chickens, and even a bear was circling him.

So Mikan quickly answered "That's okay, that's okay! I'll find someone else to teach me! She hurried up and found Anna and Nonoko in the kitchen.

"Anna-chan! Nonoko-chan! Please teach me these homeworks!"

"Sorry Mikan-chan, but we don't know the answer either."

"But me and Anna are making a 'Smart making Cake'! We'll show you how to make it…"

Anna put some flour in a bowl and on the flour pack is written the Expire date: 1 January 1909. And Nonoko poured a green and slimy potion in the bowl.

"Just wait a minute, Mikan-chan and you can taste the first bite!" both of them said.

"Uhhh… no thanks! I'll find someone else! Sorry to bother you!".

She wanted to ask Koko but before she asked he answered he didn't know the answer too. Tsubasa and Misaki were busy; Mochu sure will make her float in the air. So, the last person she wanted to meet was the last person she finally has to ask: Hyuuga Natsume. He was easy to find, at the Sakura Tree.

"Natsume! Please teach me how to solve these math problems!"

But Natsume didn't answer, or more like he didn't mind of her. Quite. He's just being quite. So quite for a minute until Mikan can't take it anymore and then she burst out "Natsume! Can't you ever answer me?! I'm talking to you and you even didn't look at me!"

And there is still no answer from Natsume. So Mikan got so curios and then she finally talked softly towards him,

"Natsume? Are you feeling okay? Are you sick or something?"

Still no answer. And then finally she loses her patient and yelled to him,

"Natsume! Natsume! I'm talking to you, you moron! Quick answer me! I said please teach me how to solve these problems!"

But, still no answer. So Mikan unpredictably said "Natsume! I'll promise if you help me to answer these questions I'll be your slave for a month."

Finally Natsume answered, "Fine. Don't break your promise." He said coolly. Mikan smiled when she heard that answer.

"Yes! I won't!"

So Natsume teach her the steps to solve the math questions, and it's weird, really, surprisingly Mikan can understand very well what Natsume had thought her. So when all her home works are done, she thanked him. Before she runs to her room, Natsume spoke

"Remember, you're my slave starts tomorrow."

Mikan nodded quickly and shuts her room door.

The next morning, when Mikan is still asleep, a knock has waked her up. So with a super sleepy mode, she opened the door. Without opening her eyes, she mumbled

"Hm?"

"Open your eyes."

So Mikan opened her eyes and shrieked after seeing Natsume in front of her.

"Yikes! Natsume! What are you doing in front of my room?"

"I come here to pick you up. You're my slave, right? Quick, shower up and get dressed." Answer Natsume with a cold voice.

"Uhm…. All right. Wait a minute".

So she quickly showered, get dressed, and then follow Natsume. She was really glad that she was Natsume's slave, so she wasn't late for school. What kind of boss that would pick up his waitress? So when she entered the classroom, she nearly rushed to Hotaru to hug her, but she was stopped by Natsume who was grabbing her back collar.

"You're my slave, so follow me. Don't disturb that Crab Girl".

"Hey! Hotaru is NOT a Crab Girl!" Yelled Mikan.

"Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Gakuen Alice is NOT mine.

luvnstuff101 & Kai Hyuuga: Thank you SO much for the reviews! *Cries with joy*

* * *

2. The One Who Waits For Me

So after school, Ruka sighted a Natsume who was dragging Mikan by one of her pigtails. So he, who are sweat dropping, came to Natsume and asked,

"Eh… Natsume, what are you doing to her?"

"She's my slave so I have to drag her away from the Invention Geek."

When Ruka heard the "Invention Geek" word, he slightly blushed.

"I-Imai?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly Hotaru popped up from nowhere and asked, "Did someone mention my name?"

Ruka started to blush harder, and Mikan asked "What's wrong, Ruka-pyon? Do you have a fever?"

"N-no, Sakura-san! Really!"

"Nogi had a fever? Let me see," Said Hotaru as her face came closer to Ruka's to get a better view. Ruka was madly blushing now, so he runs away but unfortunately, he tripped. Quickly Hotaru grabbed her camera and clicked it in the right time.

"A falling Ruka. Your fan girls will be crazy over this picture."

Poor Ruka, he had no choice but to chase her and snatch the picture from her.

"Imai!!! Give me that picture!!!"

A same old routine every day. Natsume and Mikan who was watching them were speechless. So they walked away and let the two play the "Catch and Run" game. Natsume brought her to the Sakura Tree, and after that, he sleeps under the tree. So Mikan sat besides him, watching his face when he was sleeping.

Mikan's POV

Wow, He's kinda cute when he was sleeping… But why do he always mad at me? I'm sure if he smiles more often he'll be cuter… And his fans will sure increase…"

Normal POV

So Mikan have to wait for a long time until he wakes up. It was getting dark so Mikan have to wake him up.

"Natsume, come on. It's getting dark now! If you sleep here you'll catch a cold!"

"It's not you business to decide where I should sleep, polka. You're my slave now so actually you're the one who have to obey me."

"Hmph, fine! Sleep wherever you want!"

She walked away with a little worried feeling inside her. And she decided to take a blanket and give it to Natsume. When she opened Natsume's room, she saw Natsume who was wearing his Black Cat mask and he nearly jumped from the window. She yelled,

"Natsume! What do you think you were doing! You will fall you idiot! Get down from there, NOW!!!"

Natsume yelled back, "Shut up! You'll wake the whole dorm!"

"Okay, I'll be quite. However, just don't go to missions again. I beg you."

"No, I can't. I just have to go. Persona's waiting for me."

"It's all right. I'll fight him with a frying pan. He'll faint at once, because his alice is no use on a frying pan. Like yours."

"You can't! Do you want to die doing that?! Just let me go, or I'll burn you!"

"Nope, you can't. I can control my nullification now."

Natsume's next idea was pretending to be hurt, just like the "Aladdin and the Magic Lamp" RPG, but Mikan was going to call Ruka and the hospital officer so Natsume just admitted that it was just an act. Nearly run out of ideas, Natsume just thought something and said,

"Mikan…" with bangs covering his face.

Mikan, who was surprised that Natsume was actually calling her name, answered,

"Yes?!"

Natsume lifted his face, smirked and said,

"If you don't get out of my way, I'll kiss you."

Mikan screeched.

"Yikes! No!"

She ran away. Natsume putted on winning smirk on his face, and jumped out of the window.

Mikan's POV

Mikan, you idiot! You let him go away!

Normal POV

"Sigh… I'll wait on front of his room then…"

Therefore, she waited and waited until Natsume returned with body covered with blood. When Mikan saw the image of him, she ran to him and yelled,

"Natsume! Natsume! Hold on! Come on, I'll lead you to your room!"

So she led him and tells him to sit on the sofa. She treated his wounds very carefully.

"Done."

"Baka polkadots, you don't have to wait for me until this late."

Mikan did not answer.

"Oi, polka?"

"Sorry to disturb you." Said Mikan with a low voice, hurried to get out of his room, and closed the door with no voice at all.

Natsume's POV

What's wrong with her?

Normal POV


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Gakuen Alice is NOT mine. It's Tachibana Higuchi-sama's.

sweetmint: Thank you so much for the review!

* * *

3. Silence between Us

That night, Mikan cried in her room, wondering about her awkward feelings she felt after what had she done to Natsume, leaving him alone.

The next day, Mikan walked quietly behind Natsume. Natsume's feelings is mixed, between worried and "Keep Cool". He's worried because "His Little Tangerine" is not noisy as she does every morning. In class, she is not cheerful as usual.

"Mikan-chan, ohayou gozai…" Her friends greeted her but they are cut of by Mikan.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Said Mikan with a forced smile.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

She even doesn't think to hug Hotaru. Hotaru was a little worried so she came to Ruka and talked to him,

"Let's ask Natsume about her weird attitude."

"O-okay…"

_After school, at the Sakura Tree_

"Natsume, what's wrong with her?" asked Hotaru coldly.

"Why do you ask me? Just ask her."

"Because she's your slave now so it's your responsibility to take care of her."

"I don't care about her."

Hotaru nearly shoots him with her Baka Gun but Ruka told her not to.

"Let's think about it ourselves."

"Fine."

When Hotaru and Ruka left, Mikan appeared and gave something to Natsume. It is a letter.

"What's this?"

"Please read it." Answered Mikan, smiling. Natsume always felt relaxed after seeing her smile.

Natsume's POV

Her smile is like an angel's.

Normal POV

Natsume quickly read her letter.

_Dear Natsume,_

_I'm very sorry that I suddenly leaved you yesterday. To be honest, that night I felt really mad at you, I felt that you aren't appreciating me. But I'm not mad at you now. To think about it, I was so sleepy yesterday that I can't think properly. Today, I'm also very sleepy, so now I'm going to sleep. Call me if you need me._

_From Mikan._

"Tch, that Ichigo-Kara." But he is feeling a little relieved.

From that day on, Mikan always waited for Natsume if he goes on missions. Because Natsume is often goes to missions; she often sleeps late, and often gets detention from Jinno-sensei because she can't concentrate on his class. She looked tired and her face is pale. Until one day, she fainted in Biology class. Misaki-sensei carried her to the hospital.

"She needs a lot of rest. She didn't get much sleep." Said the doctor.

"No wonder she looks so pale." Answered Misaki-sensei. And he returned to the class.

The next day, Mikan woke up.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, dear." Answered a nurse. She looked so gentle.

"WHAT?! What about my math class?! Jin-Jin will sure punish me if I miss his class! And my biology homework?! There's no time to rest here!"

"No dear, you can't. You have to rest. The hospital is already absented you from school. Now rest." Said the nurse with a smile.

"Phew… thank you."

The next day, Hotaru and her friends visited Mikan.

"Wake up, lazy."

"Huh…? HOTARUUU!!!"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Three punches landed on Mikan's face.

"Ow, that hurts Hotaru!"

"Lay down or your health will be worst than ever."

"Okay!"

Yuu gives her something.

"Mikan-chan, this is the Math homework Jinno-sensei gives us. I hope you get better soon!"

"Thanks IInchou!"

"Mikan, this is a cake that I made with Nonoko. Don't worry, Milk-senpai helps us, so I'm sure the flour isn't expired! It also has a curing medicine in it!"

"Wow, thanks you two!"

"These animals wanted to give you something," Said Ruka, bringing animals that is carrying some fruits to give Mikan.

"Thanks, Ruka-pyon! And thanks to you too, cute animals!"

"And here is the Biology summary that Misaki-sensei gave us. You owe me 20 rabbits for that copy. And here is something for free. A photo of Nogi singing in the forest."

"IMAI!!! GIVE ME THAT PICTURE!" Ruka beginned the "Chase and Run" game.

Mikan and her friends sweatdropped seeing that scene.

"Wait. Where is Natsume?"

"He's not coming today. Well, we're going now. Bye and take a good rest." Answered Hotaru.

"Thanks Hotaru! Bye!"

"Bye Mikan-chan!"

After they left, the doctor visits her.

"Doctor, I'm tired of sleeping. Can I have a book to read?"

"Yes, of course. Here it is. A fairytale. Enjoy reading it." Said the doctor, smiling.

"Thank you doctor!"

The doctor just get out of the room and he just closed the door, then he find Natsume was standing behind him.

"Whoa! What do you want, kid? Do you want to visit the patient?"

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, she is. Are you her boyfriend?"

_What the hell._

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, sorry."

While Natsume and the Doctor talked, there was a black shadow that comes in Mikan's hospital room, covered her mouth with its hand and kidnapped her.

Natsume entered Mikan's room.

"Oi, polka, are you feeling better? I'm sorry that I suddenly visited you."

Because the bed has curtains that circled the bed, Natsume didn't know what's happening to her.

"Oi, polka?"

Silence.

"Ichigo-Kara?"

No answer.

Natsume opened the curtain and gasped. There was no sign of Mikan in the room. She has gone missing.

"MIKAN!!!!"

* * *

Sorry, it is kind of short. Please give me reviews, comments and critics!


	4. Chapter 4

4. Reunion

Natsume is walking in circles at the teachers' room while Fukutan-sensei trying to search where is Mikan.

"Found it! She's on the edge of a cliff in the deepest part of the Western Forest."

"What?! There isn't any cliff in the Western Forest!" shouted Natsume

"Wait! There was once a student here who has the Cliff Alice." Said Jinno-sensei.

"Who is it?" said Narumi-sensei.

"Yamada Ito."

Narumi-sensei looked shocked. The truth is, he knows Ito very well. A cheerful boy. A stubborn student of his. A lad that really hates the academy's dark side. A student that uses the sentence "You have to have what you want. You have to do what your heart desires." A man that never can give up on his wishes.

_How can we defeat him? _His heart kept asking.

"Narumi-sensei, is there something we can do to save her?" Said Hotaru.

"Well, it might be…" But he stopped talking.

"Quick, let's go to the Western Forest!"

"Eh? But how about…"

"Quick! There's no time!"

Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Jinno-sensei and Fukutan-sensei followed Narumi-sensei to the woods. Finally, they reached it. They saw Ito and some of his friends, the AAOs. Ito is helding Mikan next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Freedom

"Ito! Release that girl now!" shouted Narumi-sensei.

"Huh? Oh, sorry but now I'm arresting her. I can't just give my hostage to you, Narumi-sensei." Ito smirked.

Natsume was silent, thinking on a way to release Mikan. Just then he was disturbed by the arguing Narumi-sensei and Ito.

"Oh come on, sensei! I'm just borrowing her for a little while! When I successfully destroyed the academy, I'll return this girl to you. Alive."

"You called that borrowing? Oh dear, why do I have to teach a stupid student like you in the past? I'm so embarrassed" said Narumi-sensei tears flowing from his eyes.

"Hey! Who are you calling stupid, weird teacher?!"

"Huh? You of course, my stupid student! Or should I say horrible?"

"What?! Pinky pheromone teacher!"

"Rock head with squid hair!"

"Are you crazy? Squid doesn't have any hair!"

"Of course it means that your hair looks like a squid's tentacle," said Narumi-sensei with a grin on his face.

While the two kept arguing, Hotaru whispered something to Natsume.

Natsume nodded, and in a blink of an eye, fire surrounded the AAO members. Including Mikan.

"Mikan!" shouted Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka.

But Jinno-sensei quickly used his alice to electrocute the AAO members. And all the AAO members fainted immediately. Then Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka helped Mikan to untie the rope around her body.

"Huaaa… Thank you, guys!" Mikan cried. And then Hotaru hugged her.

"Don't worry Mikan, you're safe now" said Hotaru to comfort Mikan.

"Hotaru, thank you. You're my real best friend." said Mikan, and then she smiled.

"Of course I'm your best friend. And your welcome, Mikan."

"Okay now, my students, lets go inside now! It's cold here! Brrrr. And we've captured these bad guys over here!"

"Okay, sensei. Mikan, Ruka, Hyuuga, let's go inside."

"Okay." Answered Ruka. Then he followed Hotaru inside. Mikan was still shocked about the kidnapping thing so she froze there. She felt that her feet couldn't move.

"Polka? Need me to carry you?" asked Natsume. Seriously, he's not teasing her.

"No! I just… can't walk. Would you mind staying here with me?"

"Sure."

Mikan's POV

_What? He just answered easily like that?_

Normal POV

So they just stood there. They're not talking to each other, or laughing, and other things. But suddenly Natsume hugged Mikan. Mikan was surprised.

"Natsume? What are you doing?"

"I'm really glad that you're safe. I'm really glad that idiot didn't hurt you."

Natsume let go off Mikan and he walked through the forest.

"Huh…?"

The wind blows, and sakura petals surrounded around Mikan.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note : Gakuen Alice is NOT mine. It's Tachibana Higuchi-sama's.

* * *

6. True Feelings

Since the day Mikan was kidnapped, Natsume now always accompanies her. He never left her alone. He was scared that Mikan will be kidnapped again. That something might happen to her. That he will never see her again. He helped her with her home works and studies. Now she became a smart student and she was placed at the 5th rank after Ruka. Mikan was happy, not only she got some good scores now, she was closer to Natsume. Until one day, Natsume has to go. A mission waits for him.

"Mikan, I have to go."

"Huh?"

"I have to go tomorrow. And I don't know when I will return back."

"What? Wait! Why do you have to go?"

"There's a mission I need to do."

"But why? I don't want you to get hurt!"

"And I don't want to leave you too." Said Natsume, whispering.

"What? I can't really hear you. Could you repeat that please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to. And I must go tomorrow."

"But--"

"No buts! I've decided to go!" yelled Natsume.

Mikan was shocked that Natsume yelled at her. No, it was not because of the yelling. It was because his eyes are full of anger. He's angry with her. Mikan quickly ran away.

"Mikan…"

Then Mikan sat on her bed, she hugged her knees. It suddenly rained outside.

"Waaah! Like I care about Natsume! I don't care where he wants to go, even to the end of the world! I'm so angry at him!"

After she yelled, she lied on the bed. And suddenly, water was flowing down her cheeks.

"Weird. Is the roof has a hole or something like that?"

But then Mikan realized it was not because the hole on the roof. There's no hole on the roof. It was her tears. She's crying.

"Huh? Why am crying at a time like this?"

The she suddenly realized, she love him. She didn't want him to go from her side; she didn't want him to get hurt. She loves him.

"I… love him…." She mumbled.

"I… love him!" she ran to him. She ran through the rain that was falling heavily. And she found him, at the Sakura Tree. He was wet. Mikan ran and hugged him from his back.

"Mi… kan?"

"Yes, I'm here. Right behind you, Natsume…"

"He turned back and saw Mikan straight to her eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful he didn't want to turn around from it.

"Mikan… before I go, I want to say something."

"What?"

He took a deep breath, let it out, and started talking.

"Mikan, I love you, and I really don't want to go to that mission. But I have to. I really don't want to leave you alone here, surviving your self not to be kidnapped again by the AAOs. I really love you." He said and he hugged her.

"Natsume… I…"

"Natsume! Time to go!"

"Bye Mikan, take care of yourself, and protect your good score now." Smiled Natsume, and then he disappeared to the dark and black night sky. Mikan looked up at the sky, watching Natsume disappeared from her sight.

"Baka… I love you too."

Mikan smiled in the darkness.

* * *

Waaaah! Here's another chapter! Sorry if there's any wrong grammars in my story. Please give me comments, reviews and critics!


	7. Chapter 7

7. True Love, Forever.

Three years has passed, a beautiful girl, aged 13, and tied her chestnut colored hair with deep crimson ribbons into pigtails. She had her headband, neatly curled around her head. She stepped to the court, getting ready for the race. Yes, she's Mikan. Three years have passed after Natsume went for a mission, and now he's gone. No news for the Academy, nor gossips for her friends. Yes, she's heartbroken, everyone could guess.

She remembered how she cried day after night for a month long for Natsume's sudden leave; she couldn't prepare any gifts or parties for him. She's always dozing off in class, although now she could grab the 4th rank after Ruka. She's determined to make him proud, no matter where he is. But one thing for sure, her thoughts scared her.

_What if he never comes back?_

_What if he's hurt?_

_WHAT IF HE HAS DIED?_

She couldn't bare the thoughts, so she studied really hard, to make them disappear. Those displeasing thoughts. And now, she got everything any girl her age ever wanted, brain, beauty, and popularity. But for her, they meant nothing. She just wanted one thing, for him to come back.

"Mikan, it's nearly your turn, so prepare yourself, okay! Go for the sake of our class!" shouted Anna.

"Yeah, Mikan! We'll cheer for you!" said Nonoko.

She smiled to them, "Thank you!"

And now, she's standing behind the start line. Her heart is pounding, her breath is heavy. She's really nervous. She can't lose. She clamed herself, getting ready.

"Ready, set, go!"

She ran her fastest. Then, one by one, she passed her rivals. But she's still in the second position.

_Man, she's fast! How could I get ahead of her?_

"Go, Mikan!"

A voice from the finish line is heard. She looked up, and she saw…

"Natsume!" she shouted with surprise.

"See, Mikan? I fulfilled my promise! I'm back!"

My, she's dumbfounded. She couldn't believe her eyes! She got faster and faster, she really wanted to approach him. Hotaru took a picture of her running, and she looked at the result of her digital camera.

"Hmm? Tears?" She saw some sparkle behind her.

"Natsumeeeeee!" She's closer to the finish line, passed her last rival, and she broke the ribbon! She won!

But she didn't care. As she tear the ribbon apart, she kept running, and she jumped into Natsume's arm. She hugged him really tight, and whispered, "I miss you." "I miss you too, baka." Answered Natsume. But after that, she pulled his shirt and shouted, "Really? How dare you call me 'Baka'. You see, I've gotten strong enough to punch you 'till you faint, you now. With just one whip. Now who's the baka here? You disappeared for three years, without anyone knowing where you were! I thought you've died, you know? I'm so scared, I couldn't sleep all night! And no, you popped out of nowhere! Did you even think abut my feelings? I… I…!"

Mikan couldn't continue, she started to sob softly. Natsume patted her head, "Now, now… I'm sorry I didn't think of your feelings before. It's just that it's really hard to contact you when I'm always in battles. And there's no telephone or even any signals there." Mikan stopped crying, and looked up to Natsume, who's now taller than her. "Really? There isn't?" "Mikan, I would never lie to you." She hugged him very tight, and he hugged her, too."

"Okay… So, this year's winner is Mikan! So Mikan, could you please stand on the podium, to get your medal and trophy?"

"Sorry, but will you give it later? I've got some business here to do." Mikan winked to the MC. She grabbed Natsume's hand and said, "Let's go, Natsume!" Natsume's amused, and he started running with Mikan.

"Hey, Mikan, wait! Don't run!"

"Sorry, give it later, okay?" They said as they turned back and laughed together.

~• ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

They went to the Sakura Tree, where they confessed their feelings for the first time, said farewell words, where Natsume walked into the darkness, and disappears from her sight.

"So, we're here!"

"Yeah."

"Aww, don't just say 'Yeah'. Don't you have anything else to say to me?"

Natsume stared at her, and 3 minutes later, he kneeled in front of her.

"W-wait, Natsume! What are you doing? I'm just kidding!"

"No, I'm serious. I've always wanted to say these words, and I have the chance now. Mikan, I love you, I really do. So, will you be my girlfriend?" Natsume pulled out a box, where Mikan found a beautiful necklace inside, with a pendant shaped like a heart.

"So, what do you say about it?"

Mikan is lost her words. She's really happy, and her tears started falling down.

"I-it's really lovely Ntasume." She stared at the necklace. "Can I wear it?"

"Of course, it's yours now. So, what's your answer?"

"Silly, you should've guessed you know. Of course it's a…. Yes!"

She jumped to him and kissed him on the lips. Natsume's surprised at first, but then he kissed her back.

"So, how about we get your prize now, my girlfriend?"

"Don't say that! It's embarrassing! But… yes."

"All right. Lets race to the podium." And Natsume ran ahead of her.

"Hey, no fair! You ran first!" And she tried to catch up with him.

"Hey, you guys! Finished your business yet?" Ruka shouted from afar.

"Yes!" Mikan and Natsume replied together, and laughed together.

_Love is a string, that's fragile,_

_And it's easily broken._

_But when you keep it from tearing,_

_It will last forever._

_The End._

_

* * *

_At last! The story is completed. Thank you for all the people out there who spent their time reading my first story. A weird ending, isn't it? Well, I hope you guys who read my story enjoyed this last chapter!

Lots of thanks,

~MangaWizardChan


End file.
